Approaches for actuating an electronically controlled multi-disk clutch are known which are based mainly on consideration of a rotational speed difference, which can be application-dependent, at the input and output of the multi-disk clutch. Therefore, hitherto there has been a (subsequent) reaction to the currently present rotational speed difference. However, this has various disadvantages in terms of vehicle dynamics.
It is also to be taken into account that in known systems there is a distribution of the drive train torque to the axle which can be activated according to demand, or to the secondary axle, which is rigid or fixed in terms of its ratio, and this can give rise to a disproportionately high power transfer via the coupled drive train and therefore to increased fuel consumption and wear. This is not beneficial particularly with respect to the current ecological goals and the desired measures aimed at saving CO2 on the part of automobile manufacturers.